Magical Bubbles
by HeartfulPeach
Summary: Sequel to "Mysterious Soup". Slight yaoi, maybe not so slight later on. Kirby plays with his bubble-blowing and things turn out very unexpected. IkexLink, SnakexPit, SamusxMarth


I hope you enjoy it! My first attempt at a yaoi fanfic so dont be hard on me plz

Also there is yaoi in this story, don't like don't read.

HeartfulPeach does not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl or the characters, but dreams of owning them.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

"Aaaaaahhhhhh… I think I will play with my bubbles" Kirby said while yawning. Nothing interesting had happened since that yaminabe party and that visit to the hospital. So he went to the balcony of the Smash Manor and sat on the floor while opening his rainbow-colored bubble blowing.

"What did Master Hand say?" he thought

'These bubbles aren't normal bubbles. They have magic that changes people. When a bubble touches a person he or she will…'

"And I don't remember anything else" Kirby declared. "He said something about magic that changes a person and stuff. When she or he is touched by one of this something would happen but don't remember what. Oh well, it doesn't matter! I will play with them anyway!"

Kirby brought the bubble blowing near his mouth and made a blow. It only produced a yellow colored bubble.

"Just one?! I will blow it again"

The second blow brought forth a bubble with the color of the sky

"Uh? This bubble is sky-blue! Different color but what could I expect from a bubble? They can have different colors. Hey now I remember something…"

'Depending on the color of the bubble the person who touches the bubble will change emotionally'

"Who cares? Let's make another!"

The third blow lead to a purple bubble.

"Purple got his chance now. Seeing these colors makes me remind something else…"

'Colors are the representation of emotions. Red is rage, indigo is sadness, yellow is happiness, purple is fear, rancor is green…'

Another blow. This time a red colored bubble appeared.

"Well, I think I know now why this is a rainbow colored bubble blowing. I want to make all the possible colors!"

'Hate is brown, egotism is fuchsia, greed is dark green, avarice is orange…'

Kirby created another bubble. This time it was indigo and it was glued with another bubble with the same color.

"Indigo's turn to appear. And it's double! Let's make more!"

'Happiness is yellow, love is pink, serenity is sky-blue…'

"IT'S SO FUN MAKING BUBBLES!"

Another blow caused a green bubble to appear.

"Green's turn to shine"

'When that person is touched by a certain bubble, his or her emotion will change into that of the color…'

"Brown is next"

'Be careful when you are blowing bubbles…'

"Fuchsia"

'Kirby are you listening?...'

"Orange"

'Kirby pay attention!...'

"A dark green bubble? That one is very rare"

'Be careful when using that…'

"_Be careful using that. _My ass, like if I'm going to do whatever he tells me. Besides why did he give me that if I can't use it freely? This is my prize and I can do whatever I want with it!"

"OK, now I want to have a bubble shower! And I'm going to have it!"

Kirby inhaled a lot of air then made a blow, which was like a hurricane, which produced a barrage of pink bubbles.

"*Breath* Pink? Well at least there are a lot of them. Whew, I'm tired. I will watch my creations now"

Kirby just sit while seeing his bubbles floating gently in the sunset.

"It's so fun and so beautiful"

The bubbles went flying in different directions, like if someone were calling for them.

_In the front of the Manor there __were a certain princess and a certain hero walking by discussing about what to do that day._

"Link what do we do?" asked the Mushroom Kingdom princess

"I don't know" answered the Hyrulean blond

"It's pretty boring. We have to do something!"

"Like what?"

"I don't know…"

"Hey look! What are those things?" Link pointed to the floating orbs

"I think they are bubbles! Let's get closer!" she said while literally dragging the swordsman closer to the bubbles.

"There's a yellow one! And a sky-blue too!"

"Ohh, what a surprise" said Link sarcastically

"Let's pop them! It will be fun!"

"What fun do you find in popping bubbles?"

"C'mon! Just this once. Besides we got nothing more to do!"

"OK, but just this once"

"Which bubble do you like the most?"

"It's the same for me, though I like sky-blue more than yellow"

Peach pulled up her hand while grabbing Link's hand with the other. She popped the yellow bubble while Link, guided by Peach's hand, popped the sky-blue bubble.

"I feel rare"

"Yeah, me too" said Peach while starting to giggle

"Peach?" Link said with concern, he knew Peach considered that fun but not THAT fun.

"Hehehehe, what?!"

"Are you feeling OK?"

"YEAH! NEVER FELT BETTER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"OK…" said Link, this time without any concern; in fact he wasn't showing any emotion.

"LINK! HAHAHAHAHA!!! YOUR EXPRESSION IS PRICELESS!!!! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"I'm outta here"

"HAHAHAHAHA!!!! YOU SAID OUTTA INSTEAD OF OUT OF! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

"I'M SO HAPPY!!! I HAVE TO SHARE MY HAPPINESS!!!" Peach started to spin around, as a result from the happiness. Surprisingly she was floating while doing so.

"YYYIIIIIPEEE!!!!" and she turned and turned while floating; combining those two plus the 'magic power' of the bubble she started to make tornados.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! THE MANOR WILL BE DESTROYED!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

_Meanwhile__ in the kitchen…_

Mario and King Dedede were discussing about the fruit shortage again. Yoshi had been eating all the fruits every time Zelda or Peach went shopping to the supermarket.

"It can't be helped, Yoshi loves fruits" Mario explained

"Well those fruits are OURS!" the Dreamland auto-proclaimed king complained

"I will try to make him stop that habit but please don't be mad at him"

While they were discussing that said green dinosaur-dragon was eating the last melon left. Then 3 bubbles appeared from the window which was open.

"Yoshi! Yoshi!" said Yoshi while pointing towards them

"What do you want now?!"

"Look! He's pointing to those bubbles" said Mario while the bubbles were coming floating into the kitchen

"Bubbles? What are those things doing here?"

"I don't know"

Yoshi expanded his tongue towards the dark green bubble wanting to blow it. Surprisingly the bubble just rebounded.

"Could you stop thinking about eating stuff?!"

"Hey! He just wanted to blow up the bubble but I don't know why it hasn't blown". Then he remembered about a certain game he played where several colored Yoshis had to eat fruits in order to advance a certain story. "Ohhhh! So that's why…"

"What?"

"Never mind"

"Look, in order to blow these up you have to touch them; it's the simplest way to do it. Let me show you how it is done" Dedede approached the orange bubble and touched it, doing so resulted in said bubble to blow up.

"Yeah like that" Mario said while blowing up the fuchsia colored bubble.

"Ohhh…Yoshi!" Yoshi then imitated their actions blowing up the dark green bubble

"I feel strange"

"Me too"

"Yoshi!"

"Shut up you lizard, who cares what do you have to say" shouted Mario

Yoshi ignored Mario and was going straight towards the refrigerator

"Don't ever think of touching MY food!"

"I don't care what you do with your lives. I'm going" said Mario while exiting the room.

_Meantime in the common hall…_

"*Sigh*" Lyn sighed as she was walking towards the sofa to watch TV.

"AHHH!!!" Luigi screamed. Captain Falcon had scared him again with the same trick: his hand was on fire.

"Hey stop scaring Luigi, I want to watch the television"

"Ok, ok, it was just a joke; that's all"

"Well Luigi doesn't thinks like that"

"Uhhhh... uh…… uh…"

"See? He's now trembling, apologize now"

"Nah, why should I?"

"Uh… Uh… Uh? What's that?"

"What's what?"

"Those things" Luigi said while looking at the 3 bubbles which were coming from the entrance door of the manor.

"I think they are bubbles"

"Bubbles?"

"Yes bubbles, round objects made of water and…"

"I know what bubbles are. What I meant is what are they doing here?"

"That I do not know"

"I hate those things, I will blow them up"

"What if we blow them up together? There are 3 of them and we are 3 people"

"Oh yeah! I want to blow up the green one!" said the green mushroom-eater

"I will blow up the brown one" said the blade lord

"Why do you want to blow up bubbles?"

"Just blow your bubble"

"Ok, ok, you are so irritating..."

Lyn then blew up her selected bubble at the same time as Falcon and Luigi did.

"I feel odd"

"You are always that way" said Lyn

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing, I just hate you. And you too Luigi. I hate my life…"

"Uhm… ok?" said Falcon while starting to feel scared of Lyn's change of personality

"Do you hear something?" asked Luigi

"There are tornados outside, I hope you get destroyed" Lyn answered

"TORNADOS?!" said Falcon alarmed

"Afraid of them?" Luigi guessed "Let's-a see how you like them now!" he said while pushing Falcon outside

"NOOO!!! PLEASE!!!! I'M SORRY!"

"Now you will pay for everything you have done to me!"

"NNNNOOOOOO!!!!"

_Meanwhile in the pool side…_

"You did what?!" Zelda said astonished

"We accidentally froze the pool" said the Ice Climbers in unison, both apologetic

"Well we need to defrost it and I doubt that my Din's Fire can do that"

"Uhm… Miss Zelda?"

"Shhh! I'm thinking on what we can do. Maybe if Mario can help us with his fireballs…"

"Miss Zelda there's something above you"

"Uh?"

Indeed. There were 2 bubbles over the queen of Hyrule.

"Oh! Bubbles! I like those things, they are fun to play with but very childish. Forget I said that"

"Why don't you blow them if you think its fun? We won't tell everyone, we promise!"

"Oh thanks! You sure are very cute! Well I will pop the red one and you can blow the indigo colored bubbles because it reminds me how you are altogether all the same time"

"Yeah just like us those bubbles are united"

Zelda touched the bubble.

Popo and Nana touched at the same time the united bubbles

"Well returning to the pool topic…"

"We feel very bad about it"

"Of course you should be you little brats!!! Now we can't enter the pool!!!"

"Sorry! We said we are very sorry!!"

"Apologizing won't solve it" while Zelda was shouting with rage flames were starting to surround her

"WAAHHH!!" the pair ran from there, cascades of tears falling from their eyes along the way

"AGH! I will have to solve it now!"

"HAHAHAHA! HEY ZELDA! HAHAHAHA!" Peach yelled while floating down from the sky

"What do you want?! I'm busy trying to unfreeze the pool!"

"HAHAHAHA! THERE ARE FLAMES SURROUNDING YOU!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!! I HAVE AN HAHA IDEA!!!" Peach said while pushing Zelda into the pool.

"Hey! What the f*ck are you doing?!"

"HAHAHAHAHA YOU ARE CURSING!!!"

"Wait, what's this?" Zelda touched the frozen pool and realized that water was on its surface.

"HAHAHA THE POOL IS MELTING!!!! HAHAHAHA"

"Ok, you are starting to sound annoying so shut the f*ck up!"

"HAHAHAHA YOU ARE SINKING!!!!!"

"I'm what? I'm not…WAH!"

"HAHAHAHA!!! SOMEONE WILL HAVE A COLD!!!!"

_In the dormitory halls…_

"Hey you angel boy!"

"Uh? Are you talking to me?"

"Yeah you, the one with the wings"

"My name's Pit by the way. What's your name?"

"Well Pit, call me Snake. I was seeing you passing by the halls and my door was opened, I though you were rather 'interesting' so I wanted to 'observe' you closer"

"Observe me?" said Pit a little freaked out

"Yeah you see, you don't see an angel that much these days…"

"And?"

"And…" before he could say anything a pink bubbled appeared and touched his nose, making it pop.

"What the hell…"

"Was that a bubble?"

"I think it was"

"Well what were you saying?"

"Oh I was saying that… I think you are cute"

"What?"

"Oh yeah, you are one cute angel" he said while approaching Pit

"Hey could you stand back a little please? You are invading my personal space…"

"When I have a target I don't let it go and right now I have my sight on something, rather someone…"

"Hey! Stay away!"

"Make me" Snake then locked his arms around the angel and dragged him into his room and closed the door.

"SOMEONE HELP ME! I'M WITH A PERV!"

"Shut up, you can scream later when we move into that 'phase' of our bed session"

"Ahh… what's with this pink bubble that came into your room" Pit said while rubbing his eyes trying to get the irritation in his eyes away caused by the bubble which popped in his face. Snake thought it was cute seeing the angel rub his eyes in that childish manner, which was a turn on for him.

"Don't mind that now…" Snake said while pushing him into the bed.

"Uh? I don't mind anything now, just you…" said Pit while he was being carried away by the bubble's magic

_During Samus' training…_

"Good battle Marth"

"You are incredibly fast and agile when you don't have that suit on"

"And sexy?" teased Samus, being in her Zero Suit

"You are happy you won" sighed Marth

"You are strong Marth so there's nothing to be ashamed of"

"Thanks you, you are also a good brawler"

"Well let's go eat something, I'm starving!" exclaimed Samus going ahead of Marth

"Ok, I just want a cup of tea though…"

They were walking for a few seconds when Samus stopped, causing Marth to crash into her.

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes there is"

"And what might that be?"

Samus turned around "You"

Marth gave her a worried look

"Are you feeling well?"

"No, I'm not"

"What is the problem with me?"

"I want you, and now!" she leaped towards Marth but Marth gracefully evaded it causing Samus to fall to the floor.

"Samus, wait. What's wrong with you?"

"Be still!" she leaped again towards Marth but he easily dodged her

"AHH! Samus, calm down!" he then started to run away

"I can't if you are there!" she followed him into the corridor with her arms stretched, preparing to give him a hug when they reached him.

Marth didn't know that a pink bubble had touched Samus' face, making her react in an unexpected way to the Altean prince.

_Meanwhile in__ the garden…_

While Ike was walking towards the garden he had been seeing the brawlers act in a weird way. Mario had been 'tacking back' his things around the manor because he didn't care for the others, Peach was laughing at everything, the Ice Climbers were crying at everything and if someone tried to comfort them they would cry even more, Zelda was nowhere to be seen but you could see the pool boiling and stream emanating from it, Falcon was scared of everything, Luigi was screaming and laughing evilly about revenge, Marth and Samus were playing tag in a rather odd way, and Lyn was a little… pessimist. There were also odd sounds coming from Snake's room but Ike wanted to forget about it.

The only ones who were the same were Yoshi and Dedede although Yoshi was eating more than usual and Dedede was seizing everything including Metaknight's sword.

'Looks like I'm the only one who is sane around here'

He then saw Link standing in the center of the garden, the light of the dusk reflecting on his face and the wind blowing his golden hair.

'Oh there's Link too. Well maybe I'm not the only one sane in here'

While Ike was busy with his thoughts a pink bubble came rushing into Ike's face.

"Uh?" he wondered what happened but couldn't see it was a bubble so he thought it might be his imagination.

'I will go and talk to him, hope he isn't weird too'

'But why would he be weird?' something, like his conscience, in another corner of his thoughts told him. 'He is strong, smart, charming, beautiful, and has a good heart. He is perfect'

'What am I thinking?!' Ike thought surprised 'Link's a good friend but I want to be more important to him, more than a friend. What is this feeling?'

'It's called love Ike and this is the first time you have ever felt it'

'Love… wait, I can't feel that for Link! We are guys and we are friends'

'It doesn't matter if you are of the same gender, its love. And every relationship has its starting point Ike, in your case its called friendship'

'Yeah I think so but I can't just say him that. He will think I'm rare or something and he will hate me'

'He's alone now in the garden watching the sunset. It's a perfect moment to confess your love Ike'

'I don't know…'

'Now or never…' and with that the voice faded from Ike's thoughts

'What should I do?' he began his internal struggle while watching his crush standing in the garden's center, facing the other direction.

'Ok, here goes nothing…' with determination he went towards Link who was still watching the sunset.

______________________________________________________________________

Will Ike make his confession? What will happen to Pit? And will Marth escape from Samus? Maybe I will write about one of those events in the next chapter (if there is one though…)

To those who don't understand the part where Yoshi couldn't blow the bubble with his tongue: I made a reference to "Yoshi's Story". In the game there are bubbles but the Yoshis can't break them with their tongues (only if they hit them several times)

Oh, and to those who doesn't know who Lyn is she is the swordswoman in green clothes from Fire Emblem

Also there are "Super Princess Peach" quotes, guess what parts they were in though

I think I made the characters their opposite personality with this story (except for Yoshi and Dedede who are already that way, ironic) XD

Reviews are welcomed ^_^


End file.
